Big Time Rush Crazy Girl Version!
by Daylight Moondream
Summary: What if the guys didn't just come alone but had a stalker who followed them everywhere. And they didn't seem to mind having her around. follow along as you see this crazed girl get thrown in the mixed on the day of their adutions.


**Big time auditions! crazy girl version part! I should pay attention to my other story but i couldn't help my self. i watched the first episode of BIG TIME RUSH and this idea come to me so please R&R! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

*Moon grabs chair and sets up for the action as she see the young teens make their way to the t bar the janitor forgot to take with him.*

Moon: this better be good I missed my favorite show for this

Kendall: *standing in front of a sprinkler head with his best friends* Opportunities like this come ONCE in a lifetime! And once they do, you gotta grab it and turn that thing big time!

Logan: Turn it and I predict 90% of bodily harm and I'm talking about US, not them!

Carlos: Whimp! *puts his hockey helmet on his head, jumps over to the sprinkler head and tries to turn it* It's stuck..

Moon: *starts to groan* boring

James: I had my popstar dream again last night and this time, I was wearing my lucky white v-neck.

Logan: *confused and turns to Kendall, raising an eyebrow*

James: *starts singing a couple verses and realizes something* What're we doing?

Kendall: Uhh..janitor left the t-bar in the sprinkler valve and do you wanna help soak the girls field hockey team?

James: YEAH!

Kendall/James: *goes over to the sprinkler valve and turns to Logan*

Logan: *sighs* I gotta get new friends. *goes over, drops his hockey bag and grips onto one end of the t-bar*

Moon :" fat chance like I'm going to let you do that"

James:* looks at moon* " um who are you?"

Moon " that's not important just keep going like I'm not here" *she said eating her popcorn.*

Boys: *uses their strength to turn the t-bar, watches the water spray the field hockey team and laughs*

Moon: "1..2..3.." * girl screams in the destince*

Kendall: *green eyes widen* And now..we run!

Boys: *screams and runs away* moon running behind them

James:* yells over screaming girls mob* " this is how it's going to be like when I'm famous.. Exepect they won't be trying to kill me!"

*James leads them to a dead end they spontaneously turn around angry girl mob about to attack. *

Kendall: "time out" *girls stop* Carlos give james the helmet he needs to protect the face"

*Carlos willing hands him the helmet.* James: "thanks buddy"

*moon standing near by with video camera.*

Kendall: " um time in?" *girl mob attack, boys scream in fear, moon laughs.*

moon: "glad I missed Teen wolf for this"

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL+*+*

Boys: *groaning in pain and watching music videos*

*Moon laughing at the video about the attack*

Logan :"why are you laughing and who are you?"

Moon: *smiles evilly* " I'm laughing at you guy for screaming like little girls and my name ... Is... Call me moon!"

* Logan raise his eyebrow,Moon turn attetion to computer* " this is so going on YouTube!"

"HEY" the guys yell.

James: *points at Rihanna* I'm gonna marry her someday..

Logan: Your gonna marry Rihanna? How?

Boys: No, Logan, no, no, no-

James: *jumps onto the coffee table* I'm gonna be famous! Get five houses, preform in sold out concerts,make the GIRLS GO CRAZY!And then..Rihanna will want me.

Logan: Are you done? Please be done.

James: No. Because this is the part where I do my famous dance!*jumps onto the couch and starts dancing* I'm gonna be famous, gonna marry Rihanna...

Moon: " OMG" * gets camera*

Kendall: Carlos?

Carlos: Got it! *puts his helmet on and tackles James*

Moon : wow this is good * jumps over to the fight recording everything*

Kendall: *laughs*

MTv Person: *on the TV* Do you wanna be famous?

James: *appears from behind the couch* YES!

Moon " Its his life work" she said sarcastically.* Recieving a couple of chuckels from the guys*

MTv Person: Well, it's your lucky day. Minessota, are you ready?

James: I'm in Minessota!

MTv Person: Famous 90's producer, Gustavo Rocque is in town holding auditions until 5:00 so, you better get down here right now before it's all over!

Boys: *glances at the clock and sees it's 4:15*

Kendall: C-Call all Moms now!

Boyss: *gets out their phones and dials their Moms* MOM! Call me when you get this message! We need a ride real bad! *hangs up, puts their phone downs and waits*

Moon : wow do you guys practice that or what? * holding clipboard with pen*

James: *impatient* RING! *phone rings*

Carlos: *quickly answers it* Hello? Uh huh? Uh huh! OKAY, GET HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN! *Hangs up*

James: *excited* YOUR MOM IS COMING!

Carlos: No, but this nice lady is bringing her crew over to give us a discount on aluminum siding

James: *silent for a few seconds and tackles Carlos to the ground*

Logan: *watching and turns to Kendall*Kendall!

Kendall: *runs over and wraps his arm around Logan's shoulders* Logan has his learner's permit!

James/Carlos: *stops fighting*

Logan: What? But, I need an adult with me in the car!

James: *throws Carlos to the ground* Kendall! Do something!

Kendall: What do you want me to do?

Logan: You always come up with the ideas when we're under pressure!

Kendall: *laughs* What? That's so not true and- I know how to get there. *serious*

Kendall: *standing on 's doorstep with the boys and moon* Now..all you gotta do is ride in the front seat and we'll shovel your driveway, all Winter long!

: *chewing on her cookies and looking at them*

Moon " this is taking to long" * grabs skates* " I'll meet you guys there!"* leaves boys there...25 Seconds Later*

Boys: *carrying to the car, helps her inside and drives away*

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL +*+*

*Moon taps foot on floor impatiently waiting for the guys*

Moon :*See guys coming* finally hurry up *she said with a box of popcorn and soda*

*The guys ignore her and head straight for the sign up booth.*

James: *runs inside, in a hurry, pushes past all of them and stops in front of Kelly* My name is James Diamond! I wanna be famous! *starts singing a scale*

Kelly: *impressed and slaps a number on his shirt*

James: Oww!

Kelly: Fill out this sheet and wait for your number to be called. *leaves*

James: *smiles and turns around*

Kendall/Carlos/Logan: *sees his number, smiles and congradulates him*

Moon: *eating popcorn and she takes out her camera*

Kelly: *goes over to Logan* You. Name.

Logan: Me? Oh, no, I'm gonna be a Doctor.

Kelly: Yeah, well, I'm a desperate talent scout, you have nice eyes and Justin Timberlake made 400,000 dollars last year.

Logan: *shocked* Hit me.

Kelly: *puts a number on Logan's shirt and goes over to Carlos*

Carlos: I wanna be famous, too! *starts singing a scale*

Kelly: *slaps a number on Carlos's shirt*

Carlos: *cheers to himself and stands to the side*

Moon: *smiles and poof away her trash*

Kelly: *goes over to Kendall* You, tall, blonde and eyebrows, you want your dreams to come true today?

Kendall: *smiles a little* Sorry, but my dream is to play for the Minessota Wild. But I'll consider the Maple Leafs.

Kelly: Ohh. *slaps a number on his shirt, She turns to Moon she doesn't ask but just puts sticker on her, and turns to James* 811 is up next. *leaves*

James: *nervous, takes Logan's number and switches* Oh, look! Your next!

Logan: *confused* What?

Carlos: Dude, you don't sing!

Logan: *scoffs* Carlos, that was the WORST pep talk in history! Luckily, I'm a genius, I'll think of something. *pauses* Kendall?

Kendall: BeatBox!

Logan: Got it. *takes off his jacket, drops it on a chair*

Moon: wait wear this *hands him and the others a necklaces*

Logan:um what for?

Moon: just wear it and don't ask questions. *pushes Logan to the door, who walks inside, going on the stage*

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL +*+*

Logan: *comes out, shaking and scared*

Boys: *look over*

Moon: *raises her eyebrow*

Logan: *slowly sits down, shocked and turns to James* DO NOT GO IN THERE He's Satin! He's Satin with piercing eyes and evil, venomized words!

Kelly: *comes out* 812. 812 is up. *dissappers*

James: *stares at his number and switches with Carlos* Oh, look! Your next. Good luck, buddy!

Boys: *glance at Carlos*

Moon: good luck! *smiling encouragingly*

Carlos: *jumps up, puts his helmet on, taps it a few times and walks away*

*5 Minutes Later*

Carlos: *walks out, smiling*

Boys: *look over*

Moon: so?

Carlos: not going to the Hollywood! *sits down, excited*

Kelly: *appears, annoyed by Carlos's audition* 813..813 is up. *leaves*

James: *eyes widen and about to switch with Kendall*

Kendall: *covers his number with his hand* James..

James: *sighs and puts his number back on*

Moon: *plays background music*

Kendall: Remember..this is your dream! Not mine! Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime..so, grab that opportunity and go..BIG TIME!

*Shoves him into the room, Moon stop the background music*

James: *nervous and goes over to the stage*

Gustavo: *watches James's audition* *Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Moon, and watch from the seats*

: Not bad!

James: *sees Gustavo glaring at him and gulps, choking a little on his words*

Gustavo: Stop..stop..

James: Umm..I'm sorry, can I start over?

Gustavo: Oh, yeah! Why don't you just step off the stage, go outside and not come back in? Okay? NEXT!

Kendall: *shocked and turns to Logan*

Logan: *mouthing different words and holds up devil horns*

Moon :*glaring at Gustavo*

James: But, I'm good.

Gustavo: I don't NEED good, I need the fire. I need somebody to knock me right out of my seat and right now, I'm still in it! Why? BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO TALENT!

Moon: *jumpes up in fury only to be forced back down by logan and carlos*

James: *shocked*

Kendall: *pissed off and stands up, angry and annoyed* NO TALENT? NO TALENT?

Moon:* takes out camera*

Kendall: *goes over* YOUR THE ONE WITH NO TALENT, YOU HAVEN'T HAD A HIT IN TEN YEARS

Gustavo: HEY! Girl to My Heart by Boyquake was a hit nine years ago

Kendall: *pretends to think* Oh, Girl to My Heart. Let me see if I remember that rock classic..*starts singing* 'Girl, my eyes and girl, my mind, it never stops after it starts!' *jumps on the table* ''Cause your my girl, my girl to my... HEART, HEART, HEART!' *knocks Gustavo out of his seat*

Kelly: WHOO! SECURITY!

Kendall: OH, HERE'S A NEW SONG FOR YOU! *Singing* OHH YOUR SUCH A TURD OH YEAH A GAINT TURD AND YOU LOOK LIKE A TURD AND YOU SMELL LIKE A TURD!

Security: *takes Kendall off the table and drags him away*

Kendall: HEY, GET OFF ME! *Trying to get free*

Carlos: Quick! What's the best thing I can do to try and set him free?

Logan: Umm..j-juvenille, one prior of mooning and 20 hours of community service!

Carlos: I CAN LIVE WITH THAT! *Runs to the security guards and jumps on them*

Moon: *follows with video camera*

James: *slowly puts the microphone down and jumps onto the security guards*

Logan: *turns to * I GOTTA GET NEW FRIENDS! *Runs over to them*

: *runs over and whacks the security guards with her cane*

*30 min. Later at the Knight's house*

: *Opens the door and sees the police holding the boys, moon, and *

Kendall: Mom! Remember the time I saved you from choking? WOW, that was close! And I love you! *smiles innocently*

: I feel so alive!

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL +*+*

Mrs. Knight : Okay, tell me the truth. What happened? NOW.

Logan: we tried to help James become famous!

Carlos: But this producer man was super mean to everyone!

Kendall: So, I sang him the Giant Turd song and there was a small fight, BUT NOBODY GOT HURT!

James: And now, I am really sad.

Moon: and I got it all on tape *smiles evilly*

Mrs. Knight: Okay!? Who wants a sandwich?

Katie: *shocked at the response*... Who's that?*points to Moon*

Moon: I'm the guys personal stalker and call me Moon! *smiles*

Boys: *look at each other and shrug, they raises their hands and follows Mrs. Knight to the kitchen*

Katie:*looks at the boys and her mom* What? That's it? That's your interrigation? You didn't put the screws to them or slap them with a hard cheese!

Mrs. Knight : *astonished* Okay, I don't know what your talking about, but you are not allowed to watch FOX anymore!

Boys: *nods and stands there*

Katie: Well, can I at least hear the Giant Turd song?

Boys: *smiles, walks over and stands across from her*

Moon: *pulls out her camera*

Kendall: *starts singing* 'Oh, your such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd..

Boys: *joins in, singing* 'And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd.' *Doorbell Rings*

Boys: *still singing, opens the door and screams very loudly*

Moon: *quickly walks to the door*

Gustavo/Kelly: *standing there*

James: YES! *Runs over and hugs Gustavo* I knew you'd come back for me!

Gustavo: *shoves him off* I'm not here for you! I'm here for him *points at Kendall *

James: What?

Kendall/Logan/Carlos: WHAT?

Moon: didn't see this coming!

Mrs. Knight: *from the kitchen* I'll make some tea!

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL +*+*

/Gustavo/Kelly/Katie *sitting down*

Gustavo: I wanna take you..and your family to L.A and record some demo tracks.

Moon: *moves the camera to everyone trying to caught their reaction*

Kelly: Kendall, Gustavo has visited 22 states and we have auditioned 500 people and Gustavo has chosen you!

Kendall: But, I don't sing!

Katie: You sing all the time! In the car, at the dinner table, you sing to me when I can't sleep at night!

Kendall: But, that isn't singing!

: Yes, it is, sweetie.

Katie: When your shoveling snow, when you answered the door two minutes ago!

Kendall: But, that's not singing..

: Yes, it is, sweetie.

Katie :And..he's always singing to the 90's channel at work!

Kendall: KATIE!

Gustavo: Kendall..YOU HAVE a gift. You also have anger issues. Some people say I have anger issues because I HAVE FIVE HOUSES!

James: *looks around and starts singing the song he sang at the audition*

Gustavo: Stop it.

James: Okay..

Gustavo: Stop it forever.

James: *nods and shuts up*

Moon :*glares at Gustavo*

Gustavo: So, Kendall, do you wanna go to L.A and be molded into a big ol' popstar by THE Gustavo Rocque? *starts drinking his tea*

Kendall: *looks to see his friends, Moon and family looking at him and turns to Gustavo* No.

Gustavo: *breaks his tea cup and gets annoyed*

Carlos: *starts laughing*

James: *glances at Carlos*

Carlos: *shuts up*

Moon: *trys to contain her laughter*

Gustavo: I'm gonna need to take a minute. I'm gonna need a minute. *walks outside*

Kelly: *puts a 20 dollar bill on the table* For the tea cup. *hears more smashes outside* And the planter outside. *hears a couple more crashes and cursing words* Here's my card. You should think about this, Kendall. We leave tomorrow at 2. *leaves*

Katie: *smacks the back of Kendall's head* IDIOT!

Kendall: *winces*

Moon: *gets up and leaves*

Katie: I'm taking a 20! *leaves*

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL +*+*

Logan: *turns to Kendall* So, yeah, I did the math and Katie was right, your an idiot! *shoves the cart into the silver car on accident* It's breaking, right?

Moon: well this is fun! *Smiling and shoving a cart*

Kendall :*turns to them* Guys! I don't wanna go to L.A with that jerk! I wanna stay here with you jerks! And play hockey for our team! And maybe have Moon follow us around!

Moon: I will still follow you even if your in Los Angeles!

Carlos: *ignores Moon* BUT THIS IS JUST LIKE HOCKEY! Except for crashing into the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing!

Logan: What have you got to lose?

Carlos: *steps in front of Kendall* DUDE! Just think about it! California! No Moon, The stars, the beach, the girls..THE GIRLS!

Moon: HEY!

Kendall: Yeah, but none of that is great minus my best friends! Add those numbers up, professor!

Logan: *gets his phone out and pretends to dial* 'Kay, carry the two, ahh, nope! Still an idiot!

Kendall: *turns to James* What about you? You haven't said anything to me all day.

James: I'm not talking to you.

Carlos/Logan/Moon: You just did

James: Okay, dude, part of me hates you right now! No, wait..ALL OF ME HATES YOU RIGHT NOW! Kenny, call that man back!

Kendall: That MAN said you had no talent..*turns to Logan*..made YOU cry and broke my Momma's tea cup!

James: BUT HE WANTS TO MAKE YOU FAMOUS! *Shoves a cart at somebody*

Man: *falls down*

Boys: SORRY!

Moon: *pulls out camera*

Carlos: Okay, if I have make a hole in one, you gotta call that man back. *jumps into a cart, screams and puts his helmet on, screaming* *Crash is Heard*

Logan: You should still call that guy back.

Carlos: *stumbles over* We just want what's best for you, dude! *wraps an arm around Logan's shoulders and touches his face*

Logan: I'm Logan! *points to Kendall*

Carlos: *turns to Kendall* YOU- *falls to the ground*

Moon: omg!

Logan: Kendall, he got hit by a car for you!

Moon: *nodes head*

Kendall: So, let me get this straight. If you had the chance to go to L.A, you would go, right?

Boys: YES! *Hands him their phones*

Moon: do it dude! *Smiles*

Kendall: *smirks, shoves a cart into the slot and dials the number*

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL +*+*

Gustavo/Kelly: *walks over to the boys and Moon who is recording beside them*

Boys: *standing there, a little nervous*

Moon: *smiling*

Gustavo: Well?

Kendall: *smirks* Okay. I'll go to L.A with you and record some demos

Kelly: Yes!

Kendall: BUT! You take my buds and me and make us a singing group! And take our stalker, Moon, with us!

James/Carlos: What?

Logan:*spit take* Oh, cola up my nose!

Moon: *fist pumps the air* YES!

Kendall: You guys did say you would go, right? *smirks*

Gustavo: I'm sorry, have you heard your friends sing? Oh, right, they can't! And why the girl?

Kendall: Well, she our first fan and I know they sing better then dogs, which is what your looking for! *holds up an article*

Gustavo: Is this suppose to sway me? *takes the article* I am Gustavo Rocque! I AM AMAZING, I'M AMAZING! And if you think for one second that I'm completely desperate because I've toured 22 cities and haven't been able to find anybody, well you can think again! BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM TAKING THE FOUR DOGS, AND THEIR FIRST FAN, FROM MINNISOTA TO LOS ANGELES TO MAKE THEM FAMOUS! THERE IS NO WAY! NEVER!

Kendall: So..we have a deal?

Gustavo: *shocked* Yup.

Boys: *laugh a little and smile*

Moon :*happy dancing*

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL +*+*

* Boot Camp. Rocque Records*

Kelly: *showing the boys and Moon around* And this is Rocque Records! Where you sing and dance your butts off if you wanna end up on these walls! *walks away*

Boys: *looks at the wall of posters, confused*

Moon: *recording with her camera*

Kendall: Do we WANNA end up on these walls?

James: YES!

Gustavo: Okay! Now, on to business! Since we're here, we only have three month to record demos, Friday to record our first single and let the record company of all our butts listen to it!

Kendall: *confused* Three days?

Gustavo: Oh, the CEO of all of our butts wants the hear our first single early before we record our demos. Now, I bet you don't wanna do that, Mister Take-My-Buds-And-Make-Us-A-Pop-Group!

Kendall: *smirks* Oh, we can do it. No problem. Bring it. *gets in his face*

Moon:* gets closer with her camera*

Gustavo: Oh, I will bring it. I'll bring everything I got!

Kendall: This is a LITTLE too close for me.

Gustavo: Yeah, me too! *steps back* Anyways..CHANGE THEM!

Styling Team: *pulls them to the dressing rooms*

Boys: *screams* HELP US!

Moon: *raising her eyebrow*

Gustavo/Kelly:* look at her with confused faces*

Moon: *smiles and goes to the direction of the boys dressing rooms*

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL +*+*

Boys: *laying on the beach chairs, depressed*

Logan: He was a really good piano player!

Carlos: And I am so depressed..

Moon: what now?

Katie: *walks over and crosses her arms* So, did Gustavo make you guys famous yet?

James: See, we all wanted to be famous!

Kendall: He wanted us to be his rich, dancing dogs!

James: *jumps up and down* RICH AND FAMOUS DANCING DOGS!

Moon: *gets out her camera*

Logan: He's got a point

Kendall:Oh so your siding with James Now?

Logan:No?Maybe?Yes?

Carlos: OKAY! *Stands up* Let's just calm down and think nice, happy thoughts about kittens!

Moon:YES! *smiling and nodding head*

James: YOU THINK ABOUT KITTENS WITH YOUR STUPID HELMET AND YOUR LOUSY SINGING! *Shoves Carlos back in his seat*

Moon: *glares at James*

Carlos: *shocked, getting pissed and points at James*

Logan: *stands up* Guys..remember the pact? Where this town won't really change us?

Carlos: *yells and begins fighting James*

Kendall: GREAT! Now, we're fighting! I DIDN'T EVEN WANNA DO THIS! *Tries to pull them apart*

Moon: *takes a step back*

Logan: OH, NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK, Kendall!

Katie: *rolls her eyes and shoves them into the pool*

Boys: *look up*

Moon: *turns camera to Katie*

Kendall: Katie! What was that for?

Katie: *crosses her arms and smirks* Looks like you guys needed to cool down!  
James: *sighs* She's right. I'm sorry.

Boys:*tries to drown James* Moon *laughing*

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL +*+*

Boys: *sitting around the fire*

James: I can still be a model. I'm still great looking!Or I can be on a Reality show.

Carlos: For what show? Project Idiot?

Moon :*starts laughing with camera*

James: See, that's just your jealousy talking! *Long Silence*

Kendall: *starts singing the Giant Turd song*

Guys: *slowly joins in and continues singing louder* *Everybody is Watching*

Guys: *finish*

Everybody: *stands up and claps for them*

Kendall: *looks around and smiles* We should do this! Come on, guys, we should do this!

Logan: And did you realize? WE GOT FIRED!

Kendall: *turns to Guitar Dude* Guitar Dude, I need some music. Something inspirational!

Guitar Dude: *nods and plays something*

Kendall: We are a band! And I figured out three things since we got here! One, I love singing! Two, I love singing with YOU guys! And kinda like Moon stalking us!

Logan: And what's the third thing?

Kendall: It's below 8 in Minnisota and I'm in love with this pool! Now, are we gonna go for a longshot and become our band or just back down?

James: *stands up* Our band!

Logan: *stands up* Our band!

Carlos: *stands up* Our band!

Moon: *stands up* The band!

Kendall: *smiles* Our band.

*Rocque Records*

Boys/Moon: *walks inside, sees the styling team, Gustavo and Kelly, sighs and walks over, standing in front of them*

Gustavo: *impatient* Well?

Kendall: Okay. We won't be disrespective for the days until the CEO gets here. Got it?

Gustavo: Alright! *smiles and claps his hands together* Remind Me, from the top!

Kendall: Actually! We may have another song to sing!

Gustavo: *turns to him* Oh, really? And what's your brilliant song? Come on! Don't be shy! Just say it!

Moon: Big time rush! *grinning from ear to ear*

Kendall: It's about 4 guys who have to a chance of a lifetime to follow thier dreams and be famous!

Kelly: *butts in* I like it! And you need to stop using the words Remind Me in your songs!

Gustavo: I...like it, too! Recording session, right now! Go!

+*+* BTR CRAZY GIRL +*+*

Boys: *singing the song and dancing to the music*

Griffin: *watching*

Moon: *recording and eating popcorn*

Boys: *finish singing and dancing*

Boys: *waiting*

Gustavo: *turns to Griffin*

Griffin: I like them. They're brand new and I like that. Now, what's their band name?

Moon: BIG TIME RUSH!

Griffin: *eyes Moon supciously*And who might you be?

Moon: *smiling* I'm the band personal stalker and first fan!

Kelly: *turns to Griffin* So, here's the harddrive! *hands the harddrive to Griffin*

Griffin: *nods and leaves*

Gustavo/Kelly: *turns to the boys*

Boys: *waiting for their answer*

Gustavo: *turns on the microphone* Guess who's staying in L.A?

Boys: *screams, jumps up and down, cheering*

Gustavo: HEY!

Boys: *stops cheering and turns to Gustavo*

Gustavo: Stop celebrating! Logan still can't dance! Carlos still can't sing! Moon still freaks me out! And I still can't STAND James!

James: *shocked*

Moon: *pouts*

Kendall: WE'LL WORK ON IT!

Gustavo: *a small smile on his face* Okay, NOW, you can celebrate!

Boys: *cheering, happily dancing and laughing*

Moon: *smiling and joining the guy*

And the musical journey begins..

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and i might make this a series i'm just not sure just yet. so please don't be shy and tell me what you think!**


End file.
